


Who would have thought?

by tomlimshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry in Lace, Laundry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlimshire/pseuds/tomlimshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fuck me!" louis says when he gets to the kitchen and sees harry making tea in fucking panties, i repeat fucking panties. </p><p>turning slowly, harry looks at louis with eyes wide open. "i... hum... could do that" harry says with no shame and louis wants to jump at him and snog him senseless.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis and Harry met doing laundry at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first M/M fic ever so excuse me any mistakes.  
> I took this idea from the tumblr larrystylinsmut.  
> English is not my main language so I'm soooo sorry if this sucks.  
> Also I don't consider myself a proper larry shipper but oh well I guess I'm becoming one oops.
> 
> ps - lowercase intended

it was the second night that louis couldn't sleep; for more tea he drank, more turns to the left or right his bed witnessed, it wasn't being enough for louis to fall asleep, which is odd since louis loves to sleep and normally a cup of tea would be enough for him to sleep at least 12 hours.

louis tried to empty his mind to see if his brain would cooperate and let him sleep even just for a couple of hours but nothing seems to work, not even counting sheeps, he counted till 95, until he couldn't handle anymore.

rolling out of bed, louis finds himself dressing a warm jumper and holding his laundry bag; being a bit messy, louis usually forgets to do his laundry ending up with Liam or Zayn doing it for him, so when he grabs his laundry bag he nearly chokes for how ridiculous he is for going to do his laundry at 2 fucking in the morning.

tying the laces of his vans, louis gets out of his dorm without worrying about making any noise since zayn, is probably balls deep into Liam for the 69th time tonight; the thought makes louis cringe, god he really needs a shag.

louis takes about 10 minutes to get to the laundry shop outside the campus and once he steps inside he lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

heading to the washing machine, louis puts all of his clothes inside, not even bothering to check the colours nor the detergent which is probably too much of it, sets it to work and goes sit in the row of chairs waiting for it to finish.

 

☼ ☼ ☼ 

 

after an hour, which feels like years to Louis lack of sleep, the cycle finally comes to a stop and now louis is puting his clothes into the drying machine and patiently waiting for it to finish while humming some song that he heard on tv.

half a hour later, all of his clothes are a mess inside the bag, because louis did not bother to fold them and is heading out to his dorm to see if he can actually get some damn sleep.

out of the sudden, his clothes are all splayed all over the place and his bum against the cold dirty floor.

"oops" louis hear a deep voice as he grunts because his ass hurts and is cold. however, when louis looks up, to scowl at the idiot, his air is knocked out of his lungs and before his brain can work again he blurts a soft "hi".

The boy in front of him chuckles and helds out a hand for louis, which louis takes willingly with a blush creeping out on his cheeks.

"i'm so sorry, didn't watch where i was going" the boy says and louis takes another instant to fully appreciate him; long curly messy hair inviting louis to pull and see if he can make this boy moan; big green emerald eyes making louis' belly look like in a rollercoaster ride made of loopings and pink full cherry lips really waiting for louis to bite till they bleed. jesus, louis need to collect himself.

"no, no it's alright, i was a bit distracted myself" louis says crouching down to pick up his clothes and shove them into his bag.

louis sees the boy copying his movements and also shoving his clothes back to his bag.

"i'm harry" the boy says and louis smiles.

"louis" they shake hands and louis starts day dreaming of what harry is capable to do with such long fingers.

harry smiles and finishes picking up his clothes and gets back to his feet which louis follows suit.

"couldn't sleep?" louis asks and harry looks at him with a sleepy expression.

"no, not really" harry says low "just don't like crowded places that much" 

louis looks at him carefully "i see" he smiles.

"well bye louis and i'm sorry again" harry says walking to the exit.

"no worries" louis smiles.

 

☼ ☼ ☼ 

 

"what the fuck man?"

louis wakes up 90 minutes later, since he'd finally fell asleep, to zayn nearly shoving him out of his bed. groaning, louis open his eyes while massaging his temples and looks at zayn with a scowl. "what?" he spats.

zayn's cheeks are in a deep red like louis never seen before. he is holding an interesting piece of clothing and louis couldn't be more shocked.

"oh, cut it off, don't act so shocked" zayn complains throwing the black lace panties to his face which louis takes no second to take it off and throwing to the end of his bed. "you could have warned me you wanker, since when do you wear it?"

"fuck, no, since never, those are not mine" louis tries to defend his pride.

zayn looks confused at him, then it clicks inside "oh god please tell me you didn't fuck some girl in my bed, you desperate bastard" zayn groans

okay, now louis wants to throw up with disgust. "ew no, zayn, what the fuck, i like dick, thank you very much" he says getting up from his bed.

"care to explain then?" zayn points at the black lace panties at the feet of louis bed.

louis looked at the black lace panties trying to understand from where the hell they have come from. "where did you find them?"

zayn takes a deep breath "since you are a lazy ass I had to fold your damn clothes and that piece was in there" zayn huffs.

of course, now everything makes sence, oh god that means this belongs to harry? "oh god" louis groans "that must be from harry" louis rubs his temples once more.

"who the fuck is harry?" zayn sounds mad? what? 

"the fucking hot boy i met at 3 fucking in the morning at the laundry when we bumped and all of our clothes went to the air and yeah" louis deep breaths "guess it belongs to his girlfriend" louis is quite sad now.

"woah, calm down boy" zayn says confused "first, since when do you do your laundry? second, 3 fucking in the morning? lastly, you dont even know if he is straight!" zayn points out, louis groans.

"couldn't sleep" louis shrugs. zayn sighs. "i'll try to find harry and return it" louis says siting down on bed and holding the panties. 

zayn leaves the room after a while and louis keeps looking at the panties in his hand, imagining if they belong to harry or to his girlfriend. the second thought makes louis sad and he doesn't know why.

 

☼ ☼ ☼ 

 

for the following week, louis' lack of sleep continues and he feels more tired than ever. he went back to the laundry shop everyday trying to see harry to be able to return the [lace trim with a front bow and a mesh panel at the back with crisscross-strap detail and low rise panties](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b97a643e2b769a4d3c1fdaf810943050/tumblr_nrlpyuN9Xa1s5qhv3o1_500.jpg)  _(check the link)_  but without success, and the worst part was the louis was having wet dreams, whenever he could catch a sleep, with harry dressed in the panties which was quite uncomfortable to wake up in the morning always having a booner.

"man, is everything alright?" zayn asks concerned.

"haven't been able to sleep" 

"not even with that miraculouis tea?" zayn plays with the words making louis chuckle.

true is, not even the miraculouis tea, as zayn calls it, is been helping louis at all. he tried everything, count sheeps, watch tv to see if his eyes get tired but nothing,  _nickles pickles,_ could put louis to sleep, not even whales songs. 

louis took a deep breath and gave zayn a small smile. "I've gotta go" he was late for work, work that could give him a breakdown or even an aneurism. zayn only nod and kept reading his book.

louis' work consisted of teaching theatre o little ones, being louis a drama major that would be the perfect job, but having to watch a group of 15 kids between 5-8 years old during 5 hours a day was driving him insane. he loved children he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to run away screaming. 

 

after arriving to the local theatre, niall gave him a smile and wished him good luck. niall was one of louis co-workers, helping him with the songs for the part. louis liked him, he was a good friend, and knew for sure how to leave someone drunk as hell. damn you irish people. maybe that was what louis needed right now, get drunk and forget all to ease his stress.

after 3 hours louis told the kids to take a break and have a snack for half an hour; during that time louis tried to sleep in one of the chairs but not even on a stage, where he liked to relax he was able to fall asleep. 

"lad you look terrible" niall coments once he sat next to louis. 

louis hums "i'm so tired that i don't even mind if i fall asleep on class, but that doesn't even happen" the smaller boy groans.

"you need to relax man, need to fucking get drunk, party hard and you'll see if you won't sleep" niall laughed

"yeah yeah niall" louis says massaging his temples.

the kids were back and louis only wanted to kill himself.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

at 4:45 am louis was turning in his bed, trying to sleep, he even tried to lay on the floor but nothing was helping him and he was getting frustrated. zayn snored lightly in the bed right across from his and that was making louis want to punch him. 

trying to ease his suffer, louis got up, put a pair or sweatpants, a hoddie, and headed down to the street to catch some air. 

"what if..." louis thought that maybe, just maybe he could go to the landry shop and have a look to see if he could encounter harry.

taking small steps and burring his hands in the hoddie pockets louis walked to the laundry shop. stoping in front of it, louis took a deep breath trying to calm down, apparently he was nervous though he didn't know why.

opening the door and entering, louis took a look around trying to stop a mop of curls but without sucess.

oh curls, how could louis forget those curls, he had a few visions pulling that hair, oh if he had.

"louis" a deep voice cut louis from his visions of curly hair and he slowly turned around meeting his greek god.

"harry" he smiled, a bit too big for that time of the night

"do you like to do your laundry at strange hours in the morning as well?" harry chuckled

louis was mesmerized by such human being, and he didn't care if harry caught him stare that much; he wanted to take time to apreciate such sharp jawline but baby cheeks and dimples! he had damn dimples. 

sudenly the cold dissapeared and turned into heat, louis was hot and he was sure it was due harry esmeral eyes peering at him with such an intent gaze. harry's lips were moving but louis wasn't paying attention at all, even if he looked like an idiot, which he probably did.

"louis" harry said trying to get louis attention but louis was so stuck in the way harry's soft lips moved that he didn't hear a thing. slowly harry's hand rested on louis shoulder and he could swear he felt a spark. "louis" pretty boy called again and this time louis heard him.

"uh sorry, zoned out, what were you saying?" louis tries his best to fully pay attention.

"i asked if you do your laundry and strange hours in the morning as well?" harry repeated himself.

"oh no no no, i just couldn't sleep and thought about having a walk... and hum... I was also hoping to find you" the smaller lad started to blush a little bit.

"oh..." 

slowly louis takes from his hoodie pocket harry's panties and extends at him.

"i'm sure your girlfriend must be looking for these, it was in my clothes last time we collapsed" louis is surely red by now.

"i don't have a girlfriend" harry said reaching for it and holding it.

fuck. fuck. fuck. louis is getting a semi and he is pretty sure is mouth is hang opend and drooling a bit.

"i'm sure they look lovely on you then..." he chockes out and looks at the ground trying to calm himself down.

"oh... hum... thank you" harry is now full blushing as well. 

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

louis was awaken by light hiting his face. he doesn't remember letting his window open, hell he doesn't remember getting back to his dorm in the first place. well truth is, he did sleep better this time, not that many hours but still better than the entire week. opening his eyes slowly, louis takes a look around and nearly freaks out! this isn't his dorm, fuck this isn't his bed. 

freaking out louis gets up in a blink and runs towards the door, opening it in a blink and heading out.

"fuck me!" louis says when he gets to the kitchen and sees harry making tea in fucking panties, i repeat fucking panties. 

turning slowly, harry looks at louis with eyes wide open. "i... hum... could do that" harry says with no shame and louis wants to jump at him and snog him senseless.

louis' brain is obviously not working properly because he can't get a damn word out of his mouth, the only thing he can do is roam is eyes up and down harry's body and pray to not be that subtle, which, please, he is pretty much failing. shifting from foot to another harry seems to be a bit unconfortable. 

"okay... wait a minute curly, before you jump at me with that gorgeous body" louis says after a while "how did i end up in here, more exactly in paradise?" louis bite his lip and the taller lad almost drops to his knees.

"uh" louis notices harry is obviously debating with himself "you fell asleep on me, last night... and i couldn't leave you there since you looked so peacefull, and you said that you hadn't been sleeping properly, and then you were sleeping and i would feel bad for waking you up, you lookked like an angel and i didn't want to be the d-" harry is cut off by a pair of lips on his own. 

harry was rambling so, louis, to shut him up, because he was being too much adorable, kissed him and fuck, louis did not expect harry to wrap his arms around his waist and push him against his naked body.

louis hands were discovering harry's back while harry fought for entrance on the smaller lad's mouth.

after a while of kissing louis pulls back to breath. looking into harry's emerald eyes louis bites his lip and lets out a soft "wow"

"nice way to shut me up" harry smirks and louis grins.

"i can think of another things to shut you up" louis says and trails a hand down harry's torso "are you up for it, harold?" the smaller lad asks playing with the little boy on harry's pants making the taller lad moan and nod.

kissing harry's collarbones, louis travels his hands to harry's panties and slowly starts pushing them down griping his ass in the way. moaning, harry, pulls at the hem oh louis' shirt trying to push it up "take if off" he groans into the smaller lad's ear. stepping back a bit, louis complies lifting his arms up to help harry pushing his shirt up and out of his body. "you are so hot" the taller lad moans against louis' chest making him whimper. "your arse is just out of this world" harry squeezes his ass harder making louis' legs likke jelly. 

trying to gain control of the situation louis pushes down his sweatpants along with his boxers making his cock hit is belly of how hard it was. resting his hands on harry's shoulders, louis pushes him down making him go on his knees a bit harshly and holding his face by tugging at his hair. harry moans and suddenly reaches out for louis cock wraping his fingers on the base and giving a few kitten licks to the tip. "no teasing" louis warns and tugs at harry's hair indicating him to get the job done! 

truth is louis like being on control, likes to tease and make them beg for its release, but something was telling louis that he wouldn't be able to make harry beg later, because he really wanted to see harry's face when he comes.

"bossy" harry says liking his shaft up and down "i like it" he winked making louis groan. holding harry in place louis setps out of his sweatpants and boxers and sits down in a chair because he trully believes his legs won't hang on more than a few bobs of harry's head. 

crawling closer to louis, harry starts off pressing kitten licks and kisses to louis’ cock, just getting it wet. "harry, i said no teasing!" louis grips his hair and harry fits his mouth on his cock and sucks.

"fuck harry your mouth is so warm" harry takes that as encouragement so slide down further, gripping what he can’t reach with his hand making louis gasp. this is without a doubt one of louis' best blowjobs ever.

harry manages to sink down about three-quarters of the way before he pulls off, eyes watering. It's worth it for the sight of louis staring up at him, pink-cheeked and wide-eyed. "harry, fuck," he croaks. harry ducks his head to hide his grin. 

Harry licks his lips and puts his mouth back on louis' cock, tasting the bitter precome and salty sweat there. louis bucks up his hips a bit making harry gag and pull out leaving a trail of saliva. taking a deep breath harry was ready to go all the way down again but louis stops him by tugging at his hair and pushing his head up to meet his and slowly traces his bottom lip with his thumb. "enough pretty boy i want to cum on your stomach." louis says and harry rolls his eyes in pleasure moaning. "now lets get to business" the smaller lad says getting up and pushing harry with him. 

resting his hands on harry's hips, louis makes him turn around and bent on the counter with his legs wide open and his ass up in the air. for about 10 seconds louis is amazed with such beautiful sight. giving a sharp slap in on of harry's bum cheeks, making him moan out loud, louis kneels pushing down harry's panties just to show his pink hole and sets appart harry's cheeks to give him a kitten lick.

harry moans really loud which makes louis' cock twitch. "thinking better, i want to cum in your pretty hole princess" harry groans at the nickname and louis smirks.

while licking his hole, one of louis' hands is on his cock and the other is on harry's mouth for him to suck his fingers; after a few sucks on his fingers louis takes them out of harry's mouth and teases his hole with his middle finger making harry move his hips back to meet him.

out of nowhere louis pushes inside his finger not moving it at all which makes harry sob "please, louis, please" he says brokenly. louis takes pitty on him and starts moving his finger while licking around it as well making harry grip hard the edge of the counter. "please" he cries out.

"please what?" louis teases knowing exactly what he wants. 

"please make me cum, pl-" harry's breath is knocked out of his lungs as soon as louis adds another finger and touches his prostate. 

louis smirked and kept going ever so slowly. his hand was still moving up and down his shaft.

"lou-" harry's voice was cut off by louis hiting his prostate harder making harry come with a loud sob without being touched. moving his hand faster, louis comes with a loud moan on harry's bum cheeks making a mess of the boy.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

after the intense orgams, louis has been cuddling harry on the sofa. "sorry for ruining your pretty panties" louis says in a whisper.

"it's alright lou" the taller lad answers slowly "i have plenty more" louis moaned at the thought of harry in panties.

after some minutes of silence which should be awkward but was not, harry looks up at louis curious "why haven't you been sleeping?" he asks.

louis looks down at him a bit confused. he, himself, didn't know the reason of his sleepless nights "i dunno" louis shifts a bit "i think i've been in a lot of stress between my classes and work" he takes a deep breath

harry watches him attently with a soft smile while brushing louis' fringe out of his face "what do you do?" he whispers.

louis closes his eyes deep breathing "i'm a drama major" harry keeps caressing his hair "and i teach teather to kids" louis smiles.

"that must be amazing lou" louis nods and hums "sleep a bit" harry says resting his head on louis' chest.

for the first time in a week louis falls asleep holding harry against his chest and he has no plans to leave his bed or harry any time soon.

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you made it till here I appreciate it very much.  
> Sorry for ending this way, I'm not really good with endings x)  
> Tell me if you think I should write another prompt.  
> My [tumblr](http://tomlimshire.tumblr.com) and [insta](http://instagram.com/carolinastahgram) (follow back :D )
> 
> Love you,  
> Carolina .xx


End file.
